This invention relates to hair curling devices which are catalytically heated. More particularly, this invention relates to a curling iron with a self-contained fuel supply and an electrical ignition system.
Curling devices such as hair curlers are known to include catalytic heaters which were activated when the catalytic material is exposed to air. These devices are typified in British Pat. No. 419,825 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,869; 3,478,755; and 3, 358,733.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,563,251 and 3,913,592 illustrate hair curlers which are ignited using separate ignition apparatus. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,251 device initiates a catalytic combustion by supplying an electric current to a filament of a first catalyst positioned proximate the main catalyst mass. The catalyst filament receives its electric current from a filler container at the same time that the hair curler is filled with liquid fuel. Aside from the difficulties of connecting and insulating the electric connection, this device has the disadvantage of becoming very fragile. The filament element is incandescent throughout the duration of use of the curler and rapidly becomes fragile, resulting in an unreliable hair curler.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,592 device is a heated hair roller which is ignited by creating a hot point from an accessory appliance inserted into the hair curler to a position proximate the catalyst. The accessory appliance is preferably a piezoelectric or optical lighter. Aside from the disadvantage of requiring separate ignition and filling for each hair curler application and its concomitant handling difficulties by a user, such a system is costly and complex and may lead to an unreasonable amount of time to form curls in the hair of the users, with consequential general consumer dissatisfaction. Prior art devices, such as those which included nozzles for releasing a gaseous fuel, e.g. British Pat. No. 419,825; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,869; 3,563,251; and 3,913,592 are generally difficult to manufacture. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,251 requires its nozzle opening to be within a range of about 15 to 80 microns and formed preferably by the use of a laser.
An invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,017 entitled "Catalytically Heated Curling Device with Improved Ignition System", which is incorporated herein by reference, solves such prior art difficulties and disadvantages by providing a curling iron which includes a catalyst means with a self-contained mechanical ignition system for initiating oxidation of the vaporized fuel/air mixture in the presence of the catalyst. In a specific embodiment, a telescopically mounted tip housing which included an ignition means having a mechanical snap action, push activated mechanism is provided.
In co-pending U.S. application, Ser. No. 167,631, filed July 22, 1980, entitled "Rotary Ignition System For a Catalytically Heated Curling Device" and assigned to the assignee of the present case, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a rotary ignition device is disclosed which has certain advantages over the mechanical snap action mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,017. The rotary igniter of U.S. application Ser. No. 167,631 does not require a pushing of its tip which may cause an axial displacement of the curling rod such as if reignition is desired while a tress of hair is wound about the barrel of the curling rod. Further, a rotary activated ignition system may be preferable in that if the curling iron is dropped and lands on its tip, the snap action mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,017 is more likely to incur structural damage and cause an unwanted tripping of the ignition mechanism.
In a co-pending U.S. patent application, filed concurrently hereiwth, an improved mechanical rotary ignition device with certain advantages over the rotary ignition device disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 167,631 is also disclosed.
Mechanical ignition devices, for catalytically heated curling devices, may have reliability problems concomitant with moving parts. Further they typically utilize a flint which may cause sparks to be visable from outside the curling device. Electrical ignition devices typically require an accessory appliance and were fragile.
The foregoing problems have been substantially eliminated by providing in a preferred embodiment of this invention a curling device having a self-contained electrical ignition means, including a battery, mounted in the tip of the curling iron. When a spring loaded button member is depressed, electrical contact is made between the battery and an incandescent filament. The filament is proximate a catalytic heating means. When the filament is activated, oxidation of the vaporized fuel/air mixture, in the presence of the catalyst, is initiated.